The true Bella
by WithPassionWeCanAllDream
Summary: Bella is not who we think she is, shes Arabella Marie swan-Voltouri, she is Jasper's best friend and his captain from the wars. her mom is Elizabeth Marie Swan-Voltouri she was born to the swan family of Houston Texas during civil war times she grew up beside Jasper and went disguised as a boy to fight with him in the wars. and to learn more just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my bed my lab top in front of me. Smiling, I opened the messages in my email.

There was one from my mom, and Major.

Mom was happy to see me going back to myself. Her message said:

\Ara, I am so glad you had me send you your clothes, have you told Major yet?.

He will be so happy! He has missed you.

He loves you, you know that right? I want you and him to teleport here and see me ii miss you.

Love, Mom.

I rolled my eyes and replied to her.

HE DOES NOT! And besides I am dating his adoptive brother. And he is married hello!

And no I haven't. I love you mom. We will be there after school.

Love, Ara.

I smiled and hit send.

I looked at the majors:

Is it true? Lizzy messaged me and said you were going to be yourself again.

Love, your friend and Major, Jasper.

I wrote him back with a smile on my face

It's true. Does that women ever give up?

Love, your friend and captain, Ara.

I sighed and stood up. As much as I might tell Momma I don't love him. it's a lie.

I could tell you anything about him: I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to fight, changed on the 17th his sisters beautiful, he had his father's eyes, and if you would ask me if I love him I'd lie.

I got dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a couple rips in them near the knee's along with some bracelets the matched and my black combat boots I laced them up and got the everpresant leather jacket of its hook slipping the familiar feel over my shoulders I smiled "vostra intenzione di essere in ritardo per la scuola Ara!" (your gonna be late for school ara!") my uncle yelled I smiled a stomped twice to let him know I was awake I walked over to my dresser and put on some bright red lip stick and braided my long black hair it reached my butt I had used my power to change it back to its original color I smiled put on some violet like eye shadow.

I walked down the stairs picking up my leather messenger bag witch I put my books in changing from that god awful book bag I was using. I stepped into the kitchen and smiled "Hey uncle Charles" I said and the pale figure who was in the process of putting in contacts smiled "È circa tempo Ara." He (Its about time Ara.) Said I rolled my eyes

"So zio, ma ero ben di sotto un incantesimo.( I know uncle but i was well under a spell)" he rolled his eyes and said "Ara, è necessario non cadere per il fascino del rame freak intestato quando c'è qualcuno perfetto per voi proprio dietro l'angolo (Ara, you need to not fall for the charms of the copper headed freak when there is someone perfect for you right around the corner.)" I rolled my eyes

"Non sono nell'amore con la Major, zio! Lui è sposato (I am not in love with the Major, Uncle! He is married.)" I kissed his cheek and walked toward the door just as a knock sounded I opened the door and hid a frown I was hoping it was Major but it was alice and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie behind them he looked me up and down and frowned "what are you wearing?"

"Clothes Edward." I said once again pushing my mixed southern\Italian accent down it annoyed me to no end to have to hide who I am. But not for much longer "every one is here but Ma-Jasper where is he?" I asked Alice smiled "Don't worry he will be here it is a special day after all! Your birthday! Only the second one you have spent here in forks and the first one didn't go so well this one is going to be awesome!" she did an Alice squeal witch hurt my ears

"oh yeah, I forgot it's my birthday." I said uncertainly a motorcycle pulled up and I fought the urge to run to him I smiled at him and his eyes widened as he looked me up and down but Alice ran to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him a tear filled my eyes but I swiped them away Rosalie come to stand beside me "he loves you to you know." She said "I shook my head "nohe doesn't he loves her." "you two have been through everything together Captain." I nodded "I know, but it would be nice if he knew it to." "the major loves YOU! Captain. We were in the war together all four of us forget her, she was the evil pixie who stole him from you. But you let her."

She hugged me "And you look great by the way."

I smiled "thanks Rose." Edward who Emmett had been keeping busy come over and said that I needed to change that school was starting soon. I growled under my breath "she looks great!" rose defended "I'm not changing so if you don't wanna be seen with me I will ride with rose or Jasper who was walking over by himself Alice was on the phone. She was talking urgently. "fine, ride with them I'll see you there." He said and stalked off toward the ugly Volvo he sped away rose kissed my cheek and winked "good luck." She whispered

"Me and Em are going to se Char and Pete so we will see you later." I nodded and walked over getting on the backof Majors motorcycle "Major." I said in greeting "captain." He replied "so where to? School? Italy?" "do you even have to ask?" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Italy it is, Ready a portal thing." I rolled my eyes and lifted one of my arms a round sparkly thing

Appeared in front of us and I smiled "prepare for a bumpy couple seconds." I said as he drove through it the road changed from the forks road to brick cobble stones of Volterra, Italy.

(Cliff hanger lol! Sorry but I really needed to get into a second chapter and if I didn't quit writing on this one I would keep writing on it until the story was finished. Lol. I have a great plot for this story so I am going to finish this story promise.) (oh yeah and some things I translated into Italian I wrote an english version right beside itXD)


	2. Chapter 2

Momma was waiting for us at the gate she must have seen us coming.

"Ara, Major." She said and smiled.

I stepped off the bike and hugged her while Major went to park the Bike.

"Hey Momma." I said my southern accent full force.

Jasper Walked over he hugged Momma and she smiled.

"How is everyone?" I asked thoughtfully.

"The brothers are Okay they are in the throne room awaiting their niece's presence. The guard is hunting down reports of another immortal child. It's scary because we could get exposed."

I nodded "Do they know yet who keeps making them?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head as our phones rang simultaneously. I looked at it and it was Edward I shook my head. I looked at Jasper and he mouthed "Alice." I nodded

"Momma Excuse us?" she nodded I walked away a few meters

"Hello?" I said answering "Isabella Marie swan Where are you!?"

"I'm with Jasper, At my moms. Why?"

"You took him to meet Renee?" he asked he sounded really angry, Not that I cared.

"No Edward, my Mom not my Aunt." I said and I could hear him scowl, Not really but it was as if I could.

"I Have to go, my mom is waiting."

"Isa-!" I cut him off with a Click. I walked back over to where she was standing. Jasper was standing Away a little and I could hear Alice's frantic voice through the phone.

"I told you Momma." I said as tears welled up in my eyes I walked into the castle. I walked toward my room I stopped and told Gianna the human that I was going to rest a moment she nodded "I will tell the brothers." I walked down the corridor and into my room where I curled into a ball and cried to myself I fell into a unaware doze I fell into a sweet memory:

Me and jasper were teenagers again.  
"Arabelle!" My father yelled out the back gate I was sitting in the barn with Jasper. I was sixteen then he was 17

"he's gonna make me see another suiter." I said in a fearful voice "I don't want to marry them Jasper." I cried

He ran his hands through my black hair. "I know Ara." "but I am leaving for war tomorrow. I can't stop him from marrying you off and I'm not rich enough to pay like the older men." He said "But Jasper, the only person I want to marry is you." "I know. Me to."he pressed his lips against mine and soon the kiss became urgent "I'm coming with you. You aren't leaving me here. Many men take their wives to the base with them." (I understand this was not the case during the civil war but please just go with it.)

"Do you think you father will allow me to marry you and then take you off to god only knows where?" I sighed he was right. My father never liked jasper.

" Renee!" I said as if that explained everything "My dads sister! She lives on the base with her husband and she owes me. I could say I was staying with my cousins for the summer since you wouldn't be here. And then I could follow you."

"Arabelle!" My father yelled again

"they will ask for a marriage certificate." He said then he realized that this was the perfect reason to finally ask me to marry him.

he let go of me and stood on one knee "Arabelle Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the whole confederate army and marry me?" I giggled and nodded and he slipped a very small but very pricey diamond ring on my ring finger and then

he kissed me full force I wrapped my hands in his curly blonde hair when my fathers call sounded again I giggled still blushing as he said that we should go tell them.

"yeah that might be a good idea." His sister said as she stepped out of her horses stall she must be doing chores "ROSALIE!" (In this story Rosalie was his biological sister and Emmett is Ara's Brother k? k!)

I screeched putting my hand over my heart as it slowed back to normal pace she hugged me "I always said you would be my sister one day." She giggled as I showed her the ring

"I've seen it before, I helped him pick it out about six months ago. I was starting you weren't gonna use it." She said the last part toward him. he blushed and took my hand

"Goodbye Rosalie." He said as he pulled me out of the barn and toward my house witch was right beside his hence the reason we share a barn.

"I'm nervous." I said he smiled "you shouldn't be if your father is going to kill any one it will be me." he joked my eyes got wide "THAT'S WHAT I'm WORRIED about." I said.

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the gate where my father was standing "Run along home Jasper, Arabelle has some people to meet."

"dad I have something to tell you." I said and his eyes widened and his face turned purple

"YOUR PREGNANT AREN"T YOU?" I shook my head franticly!

"NO! Dad we're getting married I held up my hand witch held the ring."

He chuckled his face turning normal again.

"well I knew that, he asked me monthes ago." My eyes widened as they laughed

As it dawned on me that it was a set up a joke I got angry and my powers started going out of control

My hair caught fire and jasper jumped back as I calmed down.

"why did you lie to me jasper?" my hair turned blue as I started to get sad.

"I didn't Ara, your dad thought it would be funny if he thought he would kill me." my hair turned black again and I sighed "okay."

"so who am I supposed to meet?"

"your uncles are here." I grinned like a maniac "Really?!" "yes, they are waiting inside." I pulled my very human fiancé with me forgetting what they are but he will be changed sooner or later anyway. "Uncle Aro! Uncle Marcus! Uncle Caius! Uncle Charles!" I said their names as I hugged them.

"Who is this?" Uncle Aro inquired "this is my fiancé Jasper."

I was woke up by a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called it was Gianna "I'm sorry to disturb you Princess Ara, but the brothers wish to see you immediately they said there are some people here to see you."

(Finally! Three versions later Chapter two is finished! I hated the first two versions. But this one? YEAH! Okie so I will stop babbleing and start on the next chapter. PS I NEED A BETA! If you are interested review or pm me THANKS! )


	3. Don't hate me becuase it's short!

I got up and fixed my hair before slipping my boots on walking toward the door.

"Do you know who is here Gianna?" I asked

"I let them in." she answered "But I am not allowed to say, my apologies M'Lady."

I Smiled "Ara, or Princess Ara. But we aren't in the Renaissance."

She nodded "Of course Princess, Ara."

We continued our walk to the throne room when I got there the doors was opened and the remaining guard Knelt before me.

My eyes widened as I seen those who were before me.

"Carlisle? Esme? Why are you here?"

"Bella." They gasped confused as to Why I was there.

"Ara." My uncle motioned for me to take my place In my throne.

I sighed as I made my way up there the guards stood as I passed them. I sat my mother beside me standing.

"Carlisle, why are we being graced with your presence." Uncle Aro asked.

"We came to see if you had figured out the immortal children thing yet." Carlisle said.

"No, unfortunately we haven't. Do you have any idea who might be creating them?" My uncle Caius asked.

Carlisle shook his head "No I am sorry. "

"No need to apologize Carlisle." I said.

He nodded

"I guess you are wondering why I am here?"

Esme nodded speaking for the first time. "Yes, I was rather wondering that myself."

I smiled at her "I have a story, a story I should have told you guys from the beginning, but I chose to be selfish and think only of myself, but if you allow me I shall tell it to you now."

They nodded.

"Let us head back to forks it shall only take a couple seconds if you allow me to use my power."

"power?" Carlisle inquired

"Yes I have the ability to teleport."

Their eyes widened. "Of course do as you please dear."

I opened a portal in their living room "Just step through, call Edward and them home. I will e there in just a moment."

They walked through and I shut the portal. (A\N: I REALLY HATE MY 'R' KEY IT's STICKING AGAIN!)

I walked out back where I spotted Jasper.

"Major!" I called.

"Your parents were just here. They seen me, I have to tell them now. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, Teleport me to the forest by my house." I nodded and opened the portal.

He stepped through and then I shut it opening one to their front porch, I stepped through before knocking on their door. Esme opened it and ushered me in a few minutes later Edward and Alice were there, then Jasper then Emmett and Rose.

"Bel-" Esme started I shook my head at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Esme, but my Name isn't Bella. Or Isabella even."

"Oh, Well she has something she would like to share."

I gulped.

"Where should I start?" I looked at jasper before hooking my Mind with his, "the Beginning."

He thought to me.

I sighed. "I guess I will start with when I was human." I held up a finger to keep them from interrupting me.

"I was born to a very un-weathy family, in Houston, Texas.

In roughly 1843 44?" I I looked at Jasper a question in my eyes '44' come in my head

"44, I was born to a Mother who had been raped by a vampire though she didn't know it. She got pregnant with me and did not know what to do as she was engaged she was afraid my father would think she cheated. I bit my way out of her stomach Almost killing her thank The gods I am venomous, unlike most female hybrids. I changed her and while she was screaming my human father took care of me. when the volturi got wind of me." I stopped and smirked "there was hell to pay, my mother was changed by the time the came for me I was three months old and looked like I was five or six. I was sort've human I ate human food, but I also drank blood. My newborn mother had amazing control.

It was one of her two powers: Control and she can see the future."

"So your not human but not a vampire either?!" Edward asked\yelled

(Well I have to go to bed and couldn't go to bed without this being finished! ) (I KNOW ITS SHORT FORGIVE ME. Oh an Dis claimer I forgot to do this -.- I don't own Twilight.)


End file.
